


甜味

by raincatsanddogs



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raincatsanddogs/pseuds/raincatsanddogs
Summary: 基因问题
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 3





	甜味

1\. 关于基因  
从很小的时候，杨威利就知道，自己的唾液是甜的。  
虽然是一件很特别的事情，但主动告诉别人自己的唾液是甜的这种事也未免太过奇怪了，就仿佛在索吻一样……一想到这种难为情的画面，杨威利就忍不住打了个颤。  
但这并不是他自己能决定的事情。人就算再怎么努力，也无法忽视基因的强大，比如唾液是甜的这种性状。  
伴X染色体隐性遗传。  
商船的书架上有一本生物书，书上说，基因决定性状。海量的基因分布在不同的染色体上，控制同一个性状的基因可能是等位基因，不同的等位基因之间又有显性和隐性之分。只有当隐性基因存在，且显性基因不存在时，罕见的性状才会出现。  
而杨威利的母亲，勒克莱尔小姐，恰好是少见的甜味唾液的隐性基因携带者，那个奇妙的基因就位于她的其中一条X染色体上。  
对此毫不知情的勒克莱尔小姐和商人杨泰隆结了婚，婚后有了一个孩子。如果他们的孩子是女孩，这个调皮的基因就会继续蛰伏——但他们恰好生的是男孩，作为这个孩子的生命来源之一的勒克莱尔小姐的卵子就恰好包含了那条具有隐形甜味基因的染色体。  
发现小杨威利的唾液是甜的这件事也纯属偶然。  
某一个下午，正在用奶瓶给孩子喂奶的杨泰隆突发奇想，想尝尝奶粉兑成的午餐是什么味道。然后他就被自己尝到的味道震惊了。  
他很确定的知道自己买的是无糖奶粉，但嘴里的味道更像是蜂蜜和水果甜味的混合。  
甜，而沁人心脾。  
经过几个小时的寻找和讨论，最终杨泰隆和妻子得出了共同的结论——甜的不是奶粉，而是小杨威利的唾液。  
确认这个性状是伴X染色体隐性遗传花了不少时间。最大的原因是样本太少。  
杨泰隆和妻子曾经带着孩子专程拜访过很多个生物学家，但他们都因为样本太少的原因拒绝了这项研究——除了小杨威利以外，同盟国内现存的活着的人里，没有第二个唾液是甜味的人。  
小小的杨威利依稀记得有个戴着眼镜的生物学家坐在他们一家人面前，在硬皮的蓝色本子上画了一张图，图上写着很多复杂的词语：常染色体显性遗传，常染色体隐性遗传，伴Y染色体显性遗传，以及伴X染色体隐性遗传。  
最终那位生物学家在“伴X染色体隐性遗传上”这个词上画了一个圈。  
“杨先生，研究一个基因的功能需要的工作量太大了，你们孩子的情况又过于罕见，没有很大的研究价值，我的科研经费也并不充足……”  
虽然唾液是甜的这种事十分罕见，但毕竟并没有到引起疾病或是影响生活的程度，而且就在几个月后，他们的家庭出了变故——勒克莱尔小姐去世了。  
即使是再小的孩子，也能明白失去母亲的悲伤，杨泰隆看着小小的杨威利，突然就放弃了刨根究底的想法。  
生活本就是苦涩的。但就算生活再苦，只要嘴里还是甜的，应该就没有那么苦吧……  
杨泰隆把这个有着温柔面孔和黑色眼珠的孩子抱到了怀里。

2\. 女武神与咖啡  
杨威利不喜欢咖啡这件事在伊谢尔伦人所共知的。人们只知道杨威利不喜欢咖啡，却并不清楚这是为什么。  
只有杨本人才知道，当他的口腔接触咖啡时，会有一种恶心的，奇怪的味道。  
咖啡里一定存在某些他不知道的物质，会和他口腔里甜味的受体蛋白反应，导致出现那样的味道。不过这对他来说并不是什么大问题，只要不喝就好了，他并不会有什么缺憾。  
杨一边这样想着，一边看着手里的咖啡。  
黑色的液体，没有加任何方糖或是牛奶，就那样清清楚楚地倒映着他的面容。  
“您不试着尝一口帝国的咖啡吗？”对面金发的俊美青年斜倚在沙发上，露出探询的神色。  
帝国的咖啡吗……  
那就尝一小口吧。  
杨抬起手腕，把浑浊的液体微微倾斜，送入口腔…..  
“噗……咳咳咳！”  
果然还是很难喝。  
“杨元帅究竟是无法接受咖啡的味道，还是根本就无法接受帝国的水呢？”莱因哈特冰蓝色的眼睛里充满了好奇。  
“我没有尝过帝国的水，所以不能妄加评论，至于咖啡……则是我个人的原因。”  
“哦？”莱因哈特换了个交叠双腿的姿势，饶有兴味地等着杨的回应。  
“我从小就喝不了咖啡。这是天生的，因为我携带了某个控制唾液味道的隐性基因，导致……”杨的眼神飘忽了一下，他突然觉得有点难为情。  
但莱因哈特仍然是兴致勃勃的模样，这让杨不得不继续说话。  
“我的唾液天生就和别人不一样，也许是神经的原因，也许是某些酶的原因，它天生就是甜的……唔，就是你们普通人所说的甜……”  
“这也导致我的味觉和正常人不同，我和正常人关于甜味的看法也不同。所以我特别喜欢红茶，但每当我喝咖啡时，就会恶心。”  
杨低下头，把那杯几乎没动过的咖啡放回桌上。  
“所以，虽然抱歉，但我喝不了您提供的饮料。”杨露出了一个略带尴尬的微笑。  
居然把这个秘密说出口了啊。杨的一半大脑在思考着眼前的局面，另一半大脑惊奇地意识到自己居然这么轻松就说出了埋藏了三十年的秘密。  
也许他本该把这个秘密带进坟墓的……

3\. 另一种唾液  
“既然是甜味的，那么……”  
莱因哈特经过短暂的思考后突然站起身，走到杨的面前。  
这是干什么？  
莱因哈特的金发略有点长，挡住了伯伦希尔的会客厅的灯光。  
杨有点发愣，他忍不住抬起头看向莱因哈特，却因为背着光，什么也没能看清。  
“你介意让我尝尝它的味道吗？既然是完全不一样的甜味的话。”  
莱因哈特站得太近了，几乎贴着杨的身体，银铃一样的声音随着胸腔的共振传进了杨的耳朵里。  
什么叫介意……？  
“不介意……”杨几乎是下意识地说出了这个词，即使他并不明白这个词的含义。又或许是他明白，但是……  
他的思维在短暂的瞬间成为一片空白，然后在下一秒。  
他的唇被另一个人的唇温柔贴住。  
先是热而软的唇，然后是试探着伸进来的舌尖。  
直到那个亲吻结束，杨的喘息还没恢复。  
莱因哈特还贴在他的耳边。  
“你并没有说错，真的是甜的啊……”

不要走开，有彩蛋：

下面让我们来一本正经的胡说八道。  
已知控制唾液甜味性状的是一种蛋白酶，该蛋白酶对应的基因位于X染色体上，显性基因为XB，隐性基因为Xb。  
杨的基因型为XbY，莱因哈特基因型为XBY，求问，他们的孩子可能的基因型，性别比例和生下孩子的唾液是甜的概率为多少？

答案：  
基因型有三种，分别为XBXb, XBY, XbY, YY（该基因型致死）  
性别比例：男比女为2：1  
生下孩子的唾液是甜味的概率为1/3


End file.
